Cupids Work
by TheRedHeadGuy
Summary: The Angel of Love, Cupid is visiting Mount Justice on some important business. Let's just say if the Team didn't already love each other know they do lol


**Ok, bear with me here. I just read the cutest fanfic ever and got a bad case of "The Feels" so I felt like I had to write something cute also. Now go ahead and criticize it all you want. I'm to good in a mood to care. Toward the ending you will learn that I am a HUGE BirdFlash shipper. As always. Enjoy ****J**

Cupids Work

Taking the day off, the team was in Mount Justice relaxing, which was something Batman barely let happen. A famous little lover boy found his way to a place that needed his help. Cupid. You know the little baby with wings and a bow and love arrow. Yeah, you know him? Well not that one. This cupid was a normal sized person buuuuut, happened to be an Angel. Cupid (from now on referring to the new Cupid) sensed some love that needed to be started with these super powered teens. And who was first on his list?

SuperMartian!

"Stop reading my mind!" shouted Superboy to his girlfriend Miss Martian. It was an accident this time, really it was. She didn't mean to learn that Superboy slept with a teddy bear named Cuddlekins. And when she told Artemis, well he heard from the other side of the mountain and was furious. All that day Artemis was teasing him.

"I'm sorry it was an accident." She pleaded. "Sometimes it just happens because I was so used to doing it on Mars."

"Well you aren't on Mars, M'gann!" He has been trying extra hard to control his anger lately but now it seemed impossible.

Beside them stood the invisible Cupid thinking of someway to fix this.

"Hmmmm." He thought, scratching his chin. "Ahah" pulling down his halo, he threw it at the pair. It passed through the both of them and came back to him like a boomerang.

Jumping a little, Miss Martian began talking.

"I promise that I will never read your mind again without permission. Just please don't be mad at me, it breaks my heart when you are." She looked at her boyfriend sincerely.

"No. Black Canary has been helping me with my anger and I shouldn't have over reacted so much. You told me it was just an accident after all." He told her. Smiling brightly she jumped up and hugged Superboy, he returned the hug and gently kissed the top of her head.

SeaArrow

In the training room Kaldur and Artemis were sparing. Like usual they kicked left and dodged right. But Cupid had some tricks up his sleeve for these two.

"Not-Bad" Kaldur praised Artemis through breaths. Dodging a kick Artemis summersaulted forward and sprang up with a kick to the chest to her leader, sending him on his butt

"Thanks." She smirked. A second later she was on the floor beside him as he kicked out her legs.

Cupid found this as his opportunity. Throwing his halo it phased through the two heroes and came back.

Something opened in Artemis's cold heart. (I'm kidding) In her eyes he noticed how insanely hot Kaldur looked with his skin slightly glowing from the thin layer of sweat that covered his body.

Kaldur felt some new feeling too. He now realized how beautiful Artemis truly is. With her long blonde hair and her costume complimented all her curves. They both propped up on their elbows and began to scoot closer to each other, eyes locked in admiration. Lifting an arm, Kaldur caressed Artemis's check lightly and earned a slight blush. Gently pulling her closer they sealed the gap with a simple yet full of passion kiss. A moment later they separated and they both knew their friendship would never be the same again.

Cupid was full of pride.

"Ok 2 couples down, 1 to go." He said clapping his hand together.

BirdFlash

Kid Flash and Robin were both playing video games in KF's room. Robin was beating Kid badly. Frustrated Wally paused the game.

"Dude!" he complained. "When did you get so good at video games? That character sucks every time I use him."

"Just luck I guess." Dick winked a little. Looking down Wally saw a little device under the game controller.

Sending Robin a glare, Wally snatched the controller.

"I can't believe it…. You have been holding out on me this entire time!" he couldn't believe that Robin had these cheat codes. This game was still fairly new and Wally didn't even know the codes were out yet.

"Hehe" Robin fake laughed. "Whoops." He said seductively.

Leaning forward, Wally pulled Dick closer to him and they began a very heated lip lock.

Cupid was ready to finish of this day well and he phased through the door of his next patients. He stopped dead in his tracks and went wide eyed when he saw the scene. Wally and Dick both had their shirts thrown off and were beginning to go further.

"Who the hell are you!?" Dick let go of his boyfriend and yelled at Cupid, his face a very, very deep shade of red.

Cupid just turned around to see who he was talking to.

"Don't ignore me who are you and how did you get in here?!" Anger surged through Dicks veins. Nobody was supposed to know about his relationship yet. Him and Wally were planning on telling the Team during the weekend.

"You can see me?" Cupid gasped in a question.

"Yeah we can. Now can you just leave so we can finish what we were starting?" Wally asked, ignoring the fact that some stranger was in his room while he was half naked WITH his boyfriend making out.

Cupid was dumbstruck. How did they see him?

"I am Cupid, an Angel of love." He said.

"And I don't care who you are!" Dick yelled. "Get out of here or you will be going on a Highway To Hell in a second!"

OH Wally was so proud of his boyfriend. He sure knew how to choose them.

**Yeah well why could only Wally and Dick see Cupid? I don't know. I thought it would just add some humor. Anyway if you have read this far thanks for putting up with my amateur writing lol**


End file.
